My Hero
by TwilightMoon518
Summary: Bella needs to get away from her old life, and start all over again. she moves to forks, to live with her dad, and meets the one person who makes the nightmares go away. WARNING: contains rape, rated M. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, sadly**

**A/N: If you like it, please review. Thank you**

BPOV:

"Bella! Honey I'm going to work, I'll be home later tonight, dinners in the fridge!" I heard my mother close the door behind her. I walked over to my bed room window to watch her as she got into her car. This was my chance. I needed to escape now, to find somewhere I can be safe from_ him_. My mother met her boyfriend Phil a couple of years ago. She considers him to be one of the nicest men she has ever met in her life and that she's lucky she found him. I thought that to when I first met him, he seemed nice but that's until he catches u alone and unprotected. It started when I was 14, he would come over and offer to stay with me while my mother was at work so I didn't have to be alone, then once she's gone he beats and rapes me. If I would have known then, what I knew today I would have run as fast as I could.

I remember the first day my life change forever like it was yesterday…

"_Oh I'm going to be late! Bella sweetheart tell Phil I'm sorry I left before he got here but I really have to get going. I'll see you tonight"_

_I turned on my TV and surfed through the channels. About twenty minutes later the door bell rang. I got up and opened the door, it was phil. I noticed he had a brown paper bag in his hands but I didn't pay too much attention to it. _

"_Hey Bella, where's your mother?" he asked making his way over to the couch._

"_She just left, she was running late, she said to tell you she's sorry" I made my way over to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked_

"_No, but do you mind bringing me two cups." I wondered what it was for, as I was getting them._

_I grabbed two glass cups and made my way over to the living room again. I placed them on the table and sat down on the couch. _

"_Thank you" Phil responded with a smile. He grabbed the paper bag he was holding before and took out a tall liquor bottle._

"_Did you ever try alcohol before?" he asked while pouring the alcohol in both glasses. _

"_Uh- no you know Renee has a low tolerance for these kinds of thing don't you?" I asked a little surprised._

"_Oh come on she'll never find out. Besides you're with me. You should trust me. Do you trust me?"_

"_I do, but…" he put the glass in my hand and lifted it toward my lips. This was wrong, if mom ever found out she would be really upset. I looked in his direction and saw that he was on his second one. I just kept watching him. I never knew he was capable of consuming this much alcohol. He then did something I didn't expect he put his hand on my thigh. That made me feel a little uncomfortable. _

"_You haven't even taken a sip yet, come on what are you waiting for? I can tell he was starting to become drunk, he was very red in the face. _

"_No Phil I don't want any thanks, I don't want to disappoint mom." I said putting down the glass._

"_Oh the hell with her, I said drink it." he grabbed the glass from my hand with one hand and held my face with the other. He forced the drink into my mouth. It tasted and smelled awful. _

"_See that wasn't so bad now was it?" he said while putting the glass down. I felt uncomfortable again and wanted to go to my room. _

"_Right, I'm going to bed, night Phil" I got up to walk away. As I turned, I felt him grab my wrist, and forcefully pull me back down next to him. He was angry, really angry. _

"_No you're not, you're staying right here" he twisted my wrist enough to make me feel pain._

"_Phil let go, you're hurting me!" _

"_Hurting you am I? You don't know what pain truly feels like." _

_With that he slapped me hard in the face. That was defiantly going to leave a bruise. Now I'm scared. I've never been hit before. I felt hot tears falling from my eyes._

"_Stop all that crying, what did I hurt you again?" _

_Again he hit me only this time on the back of the head. He didn't stop there; he picked me up and threw me on the floor. I tried to get up, to run away, but every time I did he would pull me back down. He took off his belt and removed my shirt and jeans, to get better access to my skin. Over and over he hit me, leaving marks on areas unseen, such as the middle of my back and butt. He knew better then to hit me in areas where they can be seen. The pain was unbearable. I begged him to stop, but he just ignored me. My screams were getting louder with each whipping, enough that if I continued my neighbors would hear. I'm guessing he was thinking the same thing because he put my sock in my mouth to shut me up. After what felt like ten minutes he decided to go a little further. He removed the rest my clothing and his…_

What he did next is unspeakable. I can't even let the words describe the pain he inflicted on me. And it didn't stop there. No it happens every time he comes over. It happens so often that it came to a point where I said I'm use to it. That's when I realized I needed to get away and fast. I should have run a long time ago, but I was too afraid. Where would I go? I was too young to know my way around, but now I'm older. And I know where to go and that place is, Forks, Washington, where my dad, Charlie lives. I had to leave fast, Phil would be here any minute. I shoved 5 shirts, 3 jeans and some bras and underwear into my school backpack. I put my birthday money into my wallet and made my way downstairs. I ran to the kitchen to get some snacks for the trip. I shoved a couple of granola bars in my bag when I heard the door open. (**My mother thought it would be a great idea to give him keys to the house**.) I hid behind wall.

"BELLA! Get your pretty little ass down here, don't make me come up their!" He shouted calling from the bottom of the stairs. "BELLA I'm warning you, you're only making this worse for yourself! Ok fine Ill come and drag you down BITCH!"

He ran up the stairs and I heard him go into my room. This was my chance, I made my way to the door and ran out. I ran toward the bus stop that was a couple of blocks away. I caught the bus just as it was leaving. Once I got on I was able to breathe. I was having doubts on weather I was able to pull this off. However I'm not out of the woods yet, see Charlie doesn't know that I'm coming, and I haven't seen him in years. I couldn't tell my mom where I was going because she would make me feel guilty, and make me stay. I never told my mom about what Phil does. She constantly tells me how happy she is with him and how wonderful he is. I wanted to tell her what kind of man he truly was but, one I was afraid she wouldn't believe me, and two I didn't want to take away her happiness, even though that happiness is my pain. I just hope Charlie takes me in and doesn't send me back. If he does let me stay ill call my mom and tell her some excuse of why I wanted to leave.

I arrived at the airport and bought my ticket. I boarded the plane about an hour later. I found my seat, sat down, and fell asleep before the plane took off. The stewardess woke me up when we landed. I was very jumpy, from the nightmare I was having, so I pulled out my notebook and quickly wrote down what I remember from my dream. I have nightmares every night. Since I can't talk to anyone I write down my nightmares in my journal to vent, it makes me feel slightly better. I made my way into the airport, and over to the payphone. I dialed Charlie's house number, it rang but no one picked up. Luckily I had his work number to and I dialed it, this time someone did pick up only it wasn't him it was a woman.

"Hi can I please speak to officer Swan?" I asked, nervously.

"May I ask whose calling?" the lady asked politely

"It's Bella, his daughter"

"One moment please" and with that she put me on hold. I waited for about a minute before someone finally answered. It was Charlie.

"Bella?"

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero**

Chapter two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they keep me motivated to write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Last time:**_

"**Hi can I please speak to officer Swan?" I asked, nervously. **

"**May I ask whose calling?" the lady asked politely**

"**It's Bella, his daughter"**

"**One moment please" and with that she put me on hold. I waited for about a minute before someone finally answered. It was Charlie.**

"**Bella?"**

**Now:**

"Hey Ch-Dad" I answered shyly.

"Bella, is everything okay?" he asked a anxiously.

"Yea dad I'm fine, I'm at the airport, I was wondering if you could come pick me up" I was so nervous I was shaking.

"You're here, in Forks?" He asked surprised.

"Yea" was all I could say. What excuse would I give him as to why I'm suddenly here. I obviously couldn't tell him the truth but I knew I had to give him so explanation.

"Okay look you stay right there, I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"Thanks dad, bye"

I hung up the phone and made my way over to one of the seats to wait. i stared outside the window and watched as the rain pounded against it. Uh, I hate the rain, the sun always makes me feel better…maybe it was a mistake to come here… No, this was my only option, I had to get away.

Charlie showed up right on time. He came my way with his arms out ready to give me a hug, but I shied away. It's not that I don't trust Charlie it's just I'm not ready for any male contact. I felt bad that I rejected him but he didn't seem to mind too much. He helped me with my bag and took me over to the cruiser. By the time I got in the car I was soaked and shivering.

"Here bells take this, you're going to get sick" Charlie said handing me his jacket. He turned the heat in the car and after a while my shivering ceased. We didn't speak much, he just asked me some questions like how school was, and how's my mom, and I responded with just one word answers. I knew what was coming, he's going to ask why I'm here. I hope my lie would be good enough.

We pulled up into the drive way and made our way inside. I took of the wet jacket and pulled my wet hair into a pony tail. Charlie showed me to my old room and set my bag down.

"Im going to order some pizza, you still like pizza right?" he asked.

"Yea sounds great." I was a little confused as to why he was not bombarding me with questions as to why I'm here. He was about to leave when I blurted out the question.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"We'll I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready, I'm just happy you're here now."

"Oh, I'm happy I'm here to" I said with a smile. I felt a huge weight lifted from my chest. I was so happy that he wasn't going to send me back.

"By the way, does your mother know you're here?"

Crap

"Um, no I kind of just left" I asked feeling nervous again.

"Well, I think you should call her" with that he left.

I went to take a shower. I removed my cloths and stared at myself in the mirror. It wasn't a pretty site. I had a long scar that went over my right breast, I had several scars and recent bruises between my legs and inner thigh. I turned to look behind me and examined my backside. It was just as bad. There were scars everywhere. I felt tears form in my eyes. I do this every time I take a shower, I look in the mirror and hope that there are no scars and everything was just a bad dream. But there always there, constantly reminding me. I got into the hot shower and let the water momentarily wash away the memories.

When I got out I slowly put away my cloths. I was trying to stall as much time before I called my mom. I finally decided to give her a call, she must be really worried. So I grabbed the house phone and called. It barley rang once before I heard my mother pick up.

"Yes, hello?!?" she sounded very panicky. I couldn't blame her. "Hello is anyone there?"

"Mom"

"Bella, oh Bella sweetheart, are you ok, where are you, do you need Phil to come pick you up?" I flinched when she mentioned his name. "Bella?... Bella!"

"I'm here mom, and no I don't need anyone to pick me up I'm in Forks, with dad" My heart was pounding

"I don't understand, why would you leave just like that, without saying anything to me, do you know how worried I was. The least you could have done was leave a note Isabella." She said, with a hint of anger in her voice. My mother rarely gets angry, so when she does it can be a little frightening.

"I'm sorry mom, it was a kind of in the moment thing"

"I see, well I guess there's not much I can do now is there." She said sounding calmer. "Besides you probably need a change, I see how sad you are sometimes. It breaks my heart to see you that way honey. Maybe forks will somehow cheer up a bit."

I guess I really didn't hide my pain as well as I thought it did. I tried really hard to, but I doubt she or anyone could miss the changes I've made. I use to look healthy and happy. But now, I'm miserable and a couple of weeks ago my doctor told me I was ten pounds under weight. But who could eat when all I see and think about is _him, _and what _he_ does or is going to do.

"Yea I hope so to, so I'll call you later, dad ordered food"

"Ok sweetheart, I love and miss you already."

"Me to mom, bye"

I finally got it over with. I didn't even have to make up a lie. Which was pretty good, seeing as how I'm a terrible liar.

After we ate, Charlie was talking about enrolling me into Forks high school, first thing tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to that. I didn't have a lot of friends in my old school, and I doubt I was going to make any here. People think I'm strange, because I barley talk to anyone, and all I do is read or write in my journal.

I was so tired, that by nine, I was ready to go to bed. I wished my father good night and headed to my room, and climbed into bed. My head barley hit the pillow when I fell asleep.

"_Please Phil, stop, you're hurting me!!"_

"_Shut up, you disobeyed me you little bitch, when I tell you not to speak to other boys you better listen." _

"_I'm sorry please; I won't speak to them anymore."_

"_Your damn right you won't. Not after I teach you a little lesson."_

"_N0, no please, I swear I learned my lesson, please."_

"_No I don't think you did, now be a good girl and get on your back and spread them, if you fight it's only going to be a worse punishment for you."_

"_Please"_

I wokeup screaming into my pillow, and cried the rest of the night.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**

**I woke****up screaming into my pillow, and cried the rest of the night.**

**Now:**

**Phil's Pov:**

So she thinks she can get away from me by going to daddy's house. How dare she! Doesn't she know I own her! I'm going to teach the bitch a lesson she won't soon forget. I'll teach her not to fuck with me. I'm going to take away everything she ever loved. Then she'll have no choice but to come running back to me.

"Phil honey, I'm home." said Renee coming home from work.

This was my chance to get back at Bella for leaving me. I pulled a knife out and hide it behind my back.

"Im in the kitchen baby" I called

I saw her walk in, she was so beautiful to bad she has to die because her daughter was so selfish. She came over and kissed me hello. I pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you" she said leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Yes, I missed you to, I'm sorry." I pulled the knife out from behind me.

"For what?" she asked lifting her head.

I plunged the knife into her back, making sure I hit fatal spots. I saw the life leave her eyes. It hurt to see her go but I must get Bella back. I put her on the floor and went to get a camera. I came back snapped a few pictures and called the police to report a break in. when the cops arrive ill answer the questions, then when I'm free to go ill take a trip to forks.

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up feeling exhausted once again. My head hurt and my eyes felt puffy. I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled out my journal and began to write down the nightmare. I went to the bathroom to wash off my face. My eyes were red, and my hair was a mess. I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair to make myself look a little more decent, before I go to school. I picked out a shirt and jeans and went downstairs to meet Charlie. I found him sitting at the table reading the news paper, eating a half burnt bagel and drinking coffee.

"Morning kid, had a goodnight sleep?" he looking asked without looking up.

"Yea" I lied

"Good good, ready for school?"

"Um, sure I guess so" I couldn't not be any more ready. I didn't bring any school supplies with me and the only book I brought was my journal.

"Well go put a jacket on so we can start going"

"I went to the closet and pulled out a hideous looking jacket. It was the only one that looked like it would fit my small frame.

"Come on bells, you don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you?" Charlie called by the door.

"Coming!"

The school wasn't that far away, it was about a ten minute drive. I got out of the car, said good bye to Charlie and made my way over to the school. I needed to find the office, so that I can register. The school was a lot smaller than the one back home, so it was pretty easy to find the office I was looking for. The guidance consular was very helpful. She made my schedule and told me that my grades were pretty high and that she was going to put me into higher level classes. She helped me find my first class, which was English.

The class already started when I walked in, and all eyes were on me. Great, I hate when people stare at me. I walked over to the teacher and handed her a piece of paper she was suppose to sign. She handed it back to me and pointed to an empty seat next to a girl.

"Hi I'm Jessica, your Bella right? Chief Swan's daughter?" asked the girl sitting next me.

"Um yea, I am"

"So, like what made you decide to come here?"

"I like the rainy weather" I lied. I didn't like being around this girl. Not that she wasn't nice, but I was starting to feel self conscious. She was beautiful and outgoing. Something I'm not.

The class went by with her talking about some boys and how she loves to shop. I was barley listening to her. I don't care about boys and I don't care about shopping. Why should I? Boys don't even look my way and cloths don't ever fit me right.

The rest of the day went by okay. I went to two of my other classes and then went to lunch. I saw Jessica sitting at a table with a group of kids and I quickly walked the other way. I didn't want to have to listen to that again. I found an unoccupied table and set myself down. I took out a book I borrowed from the school library and began to read.

Edward's Pov

"So Edward, wanna come hunting with jazzy and me, after school." Alice asked.

"Yea sounds good" I responded playing with my uneaten food.

I stopped playing with my food and looked around the cafeteria. I read the minds of people in the room, nothing interesting. My eyes fell upon a girl sitting at a table alone. I don't remember seeing her around school before. This must be the Bella Swan everyone around school is talking about. She seemed what's the word, sad? Lonely? Maybe she's tired. I made an attempt to read her mind but I was blocked out. Wait, that's never happened before. I tried again….nothing, interesting. I saw her look up in my direction, and I quickly looked away. She gave me a curious look that quickly turned to anger, then got up and left.

There was something about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

Bella's Pov

I felt like I was being watched, so I looked up and I was right. Some boy, sitting at the other end of the lunch room had been starring at me. But… he couldn't have, he was gorgeous. But not only him, the whole group he's with were gorgeous. People like that don't associate themselves with people like me. He was probably making fun of me with his friends, just like before…jerk. I grabbed my books and left the cafeteria, class was going to start soon anyways. I walked around the hallways till class started. When I entered the class room I noticed the kid from the lunch room. Great, just what I need, another asshole in my life. To make matters worse the seat next to him was the only available seat so I had to take it. I sat down and from the corner of my eye I saw what seemed as if he was trying to move away from me. It couldn't be that bad to sit next to me could it? I felt hurt, even though I barely knew him. I felt the tears fill my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I felt him tap on my shoulder, and I looked in his direction. That was a mistake. My eyes were defiantly red and watery and I saw his face change from strained to shock.

"Are you alright?" he asked politely

"Yes, I fine" I said as I looked away.

"You don't seem to be fine"

"It's none of your business, is it? we don't even know each other, so why are you speaking to me?" I said coldly.

"Well then, hello. My name is Edward Cullen, your Bella Swan am I correct?"

"Ye-yes"

"Well then I guess now we no each other, so am I allowed to speak to you now?"

"Why?" I asked confused. I didn't understand why this perfect, beautiful guy was talking to me of all people.

"Why what?"

"Forget it"

"so how do you like it here?" he asked

"Its, nice, a little too wet, though" I responded

"Why did you decide to move out here, if you don't like the rain?"

The question brought up painful memories, and I started to shake. I felt the tears come, I needed to leave, because if I cried, it would look weird, and there will be questions that I can't answer. Lucky for me the bell rang right when I was about to get up. I quickly grabbed my things and left. I still had one more class, but I didn't feel like being here anymore so I dropped the paper signed by the teachers, in the office and left.

Edwards Pov

"_So why did you decided to move out here, if you don't like the rain?"_

I kept repeating the question over and over in my head to see what could have caused her to react the way she did, I didn't see anything offensive about it. I saw her face lose its color, and her eyes widen with…fear? Fear of what? I've never been so frustrated! Usually I would just read the persons mind and find the answers I'm looking for. But with her, it's like she has some sort of mental shield. What I also don't understand is why I feel the sudden need to protect this girl. I need to find out more about her. But for now I think I'll talk to jasper while we hunt, he's usually good at understand people, and their emotions.

A/N: well hopefully you liked this chapter. I made it a little longer than the others. So review, review, review :)


End file.
